Compulsion Of Temptation
by iamnotavampire2
Summary: Takes Place During Episode Two: Night of the Comet. What if it was Elena instead of Caroline who was rushing to her car when Damon appeared? What would happen between the two, and how would Elena act under compulsion? Would he use compulsion? Two-Parter!
1. Night Of The Comet

I got a _quick _new story for you. Probably only a two-shot but anyway, the description is below. It's a fun fiction so please don't take it seriously, or take the characters attitude's seriously.

**Summary: **Takes Place During Episode Two: Night of the Comet. What if it was Elena instead of Caroline who was rushing to her car when Damon appeared? What would happen between the two, and how would Elena act under compulsion? Would he use compulsion?

**Characters/Pairings: **Stefan, Elena, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, Matt and Bonnie. Damon/Elena

**Rating: **T for language and suggestive content, (As usual)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of the show and or book of The Vampire Diaries. Don't sue me!

**X**

Compulsion of Temptation

Chapter One: The Car 

Elena Gilbert rushed out of the parking lot of Mystic Grill after a night of visiting with friends during the comet. She had just talked to Stefan Salvatore, the new guy that she was more or less crushing on; she had also just met Damon Salvatore, the elder brother of Stefan earlier today. She couldn't deny that she thought that he was just a little better looking that Stefan.

His black hair and blue eyes, and his midnight blue shirt, and the way he had kissed her hand made her stomach flutter. She was attracted to him, but she knew Stefan a little better.

She walked through the dark with her keys in her hand when she heard something and turned around as she was just about to her car. She saw nothing and then quickly looked back to her car and rushed forward just a little bit faster. She fumbled with her keys and then… just her luck, she dropped them.

"Crap…" She muttered as she bent down to pick them up. She grabbed them and she saw a shadow in the corner of his eye. She turned around again, and she could feel her heart going a thousand beats per second and she saw nothing again.

She felt as if she was in danger and she turned back to her car and she saw the blue eyes of Damon Salvatore in front of her. She jumped back and he smirked.

"You scared me." She said as she placed a hand to her chest as if to get it to slow down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too." He smirked at her and walked towards her.

"Oh, it's no problem, but what are you doing out here?" She asked with a smile.

"Avoiding my brother, he's brooding around." He said as he walked towards her.

"Oh, yeah, Stefan." Elena gulped as she felt as if there was a fog clouding her mind and she was becoming unfocused. Damon sensed this and walked up to her and caressed her face slightly and a blush formed on her face.

She was falling for his act and he wasn't even compelling her yet. He smirked and then she seemed to snap out of what she was doing.

"I… um… have to go, sorry." She said as she walked past him and towards her car.

Damon grabbed her arm and spun her around and gazed deeply into her eyes, "No you don't." Elena stopped and looked in to his eyes and then said, "I don't think Jenna would mind if I stayed out a little longer."

"Me either." He smirked at her.

**X**

Stefan walked into the Grill looking for Elena; he had just used his vampire speed to get in and gone straight past the parking lot.

He walked into the Grill and saw Elena's best friends Caroline and Bonnie sitting and laughing at a small booth. Stefan walked up and Caroline almost immediately took notice of him approaching.

"Hey Stefan." She said with a smile. Bonnie looked up and greeted him as well.

"Hey, have you guys seen Elena?" He asked.

Caroline seemed to frown and she said, "She left just a few minutes ago actually. She should be at her house right now."

"Oh, well, thanks." He said as he started to walk away but Bonnie stopped him.

"I am going to give you Elena's cell number, just give her a call." She said as she wrote down Elena's number on a napkin.

"Thanks." He said as he took the napkin from Bonnie and then she sensed something. Her eyes grew wide and she looked up at him and whispered, "What happened to you?"

"Pardon?" He asked. Bonnie shook her head and said, "I am so sorry, that is so rude." She blushed a little and then ran out of the Grill. Leaving Stefan and Caroline alone.

It was quiet for a minute until Caroline signaled him to sit down. Stefan felt uncomfortable but obliged. He sat down and Caroline played with her thumbs.

"So you and Elena huh?" She asked looking at the table.

"I think we're just friends." Stefan said. Caroline's face lit up momentarily then it went away. They were just left in an awkward silence.

"I should probably go, my mom's waiting." Caroline said as she got up. Stefan frowned at her and said, "Do you want me to bring you home?"

"Sure." She smiled as she walked out of the Grill with Stefan.

Stefan walked with Caroline to her house. He dropped her off in front of her house and she waved him goodbye as he walked away. He needed to talk to Elena after what happened today. He didn't want her scared of commitment to him, he wanted her to accept him so they could be together and they could have a normal high school relationship without her knowing about vampires.

He walked away from Caroline's house to the street where Elena lived. Just like the night before he was going to look into her window and see if she was awake or not and if she was awake, go and speak to her.

Stefan took a few minutes walking down the street and then he finally came to the familiar driveway of the Gilbert residence. He looked up to Elena's bedroom window and saw that the curtains were slightly closed and that the light was still on.

Stefan didn't see any movement in the house, she must've fell asleep with her lights on. Stefan frowned and walked away from the house and walked to a dark part of the street and sped off to the boarding house, deciding to give Elena the night.

But little did he know about the events in the room that he couldn't see.

**X**

Elena was left in nothing but her black-laced bra and matching girl boxers. Damon smirked at her as she was breathing heavily, thinking about how pissed Stefan would be about this. He loved getting under his skin, and this would royally piss him off.

"Damon…" She moaned as he placed a wet kiss to her stomach just below the bra line. Damon smirked again, it was almost as if it was frozen there as he slid up her stomach and his eyes darkened and fangs extended.

Elena gasped and stopped breathing for a moment and Damon attacked her neck and Elena let out a scream. Damon didn't stop but just continued to suck her blood.

**X**

Elena woke up in her bra and underwear and was confused until she remembered last night's events. She shot up and looked over to see Damon half naked on her bed, sleeping.

She felt her neck and touched the sensitive bite mark. She gasped at it but she got up quietly trying not to wake Damon and walked towards her bathroom door. She looked back at the bed and saw that Damon wasn't there any more. Elena's heart started to race and she looked forward to see Damon standing there.

"Stay back." She gulped as she backed away from him.

"Oh, come on Elena, don't be like that. I'm a vampire. Get over it." He smirked as he pulled her close and she struggled against him.

"You bit me!" She hissed at him.

"This morning could've gone a completely different way." He winked as she struggled more and he looked deep into her eyes. "You're ok with all of this, you love every minute of being around me."

Elena's face changed and it went to a relaxed state of mind and she allowed her hands to travel up his waist and land on his chest.

"That's how this morning supposed to go." He smirked at her and pushed her back towards the bed.

Damon took advantage of the moment to move in closer and place a wet kiss on her lips and start kissing downwards. She smiled and he stopped at the top of her breast where her bra wasn't covering and bit down. She moaned and Damon smirked while sucking in more of her blood, her moan sounded much better than her scream.

**X**

_**Ok, short chapter, I know, but I want to test the water, because there is only going to be one more chapter. Like I said this is a short story. This next chapter will be like Family Ties, during the dance. **_


	2. Family Ties

Who missed me? I am so sorry I took so long to update this, but my new one shot took me two days to write! I have never had to work more than three hours on any chapter! That was just insane, but anyway, here is the (I think) final chapter. Like I said this is just a two part story.

Anyway, I'm skipping Friday Night Bites, just cause it has no plot in this story, so straight on to Family Ties. FYI, Stefan doesn't know about Damon and Elena… yet.

AND ANOTHER FYI: Katherine's actually dead. No hidden church tomb, no nothing, just a promise to make eternity miserable for Stefan.

**X**

Compulsion Of Temptation

Chapter Two: Family Ties

"What's with the whole journal thing?" Damon asked as he flipped through her diary as he sat on her bed and watched her find a dress.

"My mother gave it too me before, she um, died." Elena said looking at herself in a flowered pattern of a dress. "This one or the green one?"

"The green one. That's too colorful if I'm going as your date."

"Date?" Elena asked with a frown towards him through the mirror.

"Yes, I went through a lot of trouble to make sure that this party wasn't cancelled." Damon said as he flipped through the next page of her diary, reading about how Matt was sweet and caring. Who the hell is this Matt? Damon wondered as he looked to Elena who was changing back into the green dress.

"I don't know, people talk Damon, and you're the one who wanted to keep us under the radar." Elena noted and then turned to him.

"I think it's time we tell people, please take me." Damon said using his compulsion.

"You should come to the founder's party with me." Elena said as she walked over to him.

"Great, and by the way, who's this Matt person? There are tons of pages about him, but barley two about me." Damon complained and he grabbed Elena and flipped them over so he was on top of her.

"Sorry, I've only known you for about 3 days. I've know Matt since birth." Elena said breathlessly as Damon kissed down her neck and then back up to her lips.

They were quiet for a minute until Elena said, "Are you going to kill me?"

"Haven't decided yet, maybe I'll change you." Damon suggested.

"Does that mean all the bite marks on me go away?" Elena asked gesturing to the ones on her breast, stomach, thighs and neck.

"Yes, but I think they look good on you." He smirked and began to remove the dress that just barely hanging on to her body. Elena giggled and gave Damon another kiss.

**X**

Stefan sat around the boarding house brooding. He couldn't find Elena after school anywhere, it was like she disappeared after the bell and reappeared the next morning, to only come to repeat the pattern. It had been a few days and the weekend was starting.

It was Friday night and the Founder's party was tonight, he had planned on asking Elena, but she was as he explained, MIA. Maybe he should text her or something. He grabbed his IPhone from his pocket and texted Elena's number.

_Hey, It's Stefan._

He started, wanting to see if she would respond or not. He waited a good twenty minutes until his cell vibrated.

_Hey, I have to go, I'll text later._

_~Elena. _

And just like that she was MIA again, not giving him any clue on what she was doing. He sighed wondering if she would get back to him in time for the party.

Hours went by and then finally a response.

_Sorry, I had something to attend too. What's up?_

Stefan smiled glad to get some communication in with Elena.

_Tonight, do you want to go to the Founder's Party with me?_

Stefan set his phone down and waited for a few agonizing minutes until there was a response.

**X**

Damon was getting dressed from their hours of sex, it was phenomenal, except for the fact that his brother had to text Elena in the starting.

Elena slipped on her shirt and yoga pants and Damon looked over to her and kissed her lips. "I'll pick you up at seven." He winked and then he jumped out of the window.

Elena sighed and decided that she should text Stefan back.

_Sorry I had something to attend too. What's up? _

She was going to put her hair curler on but then she instantly heard the vibration.

_Tonight, do you want to go to the Founder's Party with me?_

Elena cringed, what was she supposed to tell him? Her and Damon were a secret for now and Stefan was asking her? How did she let him down gently?

_Loved to, but I already have a date see you there. ~Elena _

Elena put her phone down ignoring the next buzz and going to do her hair. She quickly did her hair and make-up before looking at the green dress that Damon had picked out. She smiled at his name and changed into it and then waited for Damon to show up.

**X**

Damon walked into the house and saw that Stefan was being more brooding then usual.

"What's with you?" Damon asked not really caring if he answered.

"What's it too you?" Stefan snapped as he got on his dress pants. "So I can hold it against you for the rest of your un-life." He smirked as Damon looked through Stefan's closet for something to wear. He didn't keep his clothes here and he burned all his formal clothes, other than his ties.

"If you must know, I have to go to the party with Caroline. Elena's got a date apparently." Stefan said taking a sip of Damon's scotch.

"This girl has driven you to drink? I applaud." He snickered and then rushed out of the room and grabbed a green tie that matched Elena's dress. That would gain him some non-compelled blood points.

"Stay away from Elena, Damon." Stefan hissed as he watched his older brother get dressed and ready for the party.

"Why are you even going?" Stefan asked.

"I have a date. Nice girl, great blood." He winked and then walked out the door leaving Stefan to wonder whom the hell this girl was.

**X**

Soon Damon had already picked up Elena and they were waiting in the huge line that wrapped around the Lockwood Mansion. He was holding on to Elena's hand and she was smiling at him.

"Think we can get away with doing the nasty in the bathroom?" Damon whispered into her ear.

"No." She giggled. "Mrs. Lockwood has this place under super high surveillance."

"What if I got rid of them? Compelled them out of the way?" Damon suggested.

"Then I think we'd get away with it." She giggled as Mayor Lockwood greeted them into his home.

"Great, we'll do that later." He smirked. Elena smiled as Damon brought them along and he whispered something in her ear, and almost anxious to see Stefan here with his 'replacement' date.

**X**

Stefan walked up the stairs to the Lockwood mansion with Caroline Forbes on his arm. He wished it were Elena Gilbert. She could've sworn he'd seen Elena's hair whipping around the corner.

She probably wasn't even here yet, and he might see Elena around here somewhere later on tonight.

"Hi Mayor Lockwood." Caroline said using that fake sweet voice that Stefan noticed she had.

"Caroline and…" He said looking to him.

"Stefan…Salvatore." Stefan nodded. "And Stefan, please come in." He said pushing them through and getting onto the next round of people.

"We should go look at the artifacts, I heard that Elena's parents wedding rings are there, maybe we should go and see them." Caroline suggested.

"Yes, we probably should." Stefan said leading her away to the artifact room. When they got their Caroline pointed out Elena alone looking at an artifact. She seemed to be quite into it.

"Hey Elena." Caroline said as she looked at him and she turned around and smiled.

"Hi Caroline, Stefan." She smiled. Stefan looked at her and said, "Your parents?"

"Yeah, that was theirs." Elena said as she looked at them. Stefan smiled affectionately at her and Caroline took notice.

"So Elena where's your date?" Caroline asked coldly. That seemed to snap Stefan out of it.

"He's around here somewhere." She smiled as looked around them for Damon. But remembering to keep him a secret until said so.

"Where'd he go?" Stefan asked.

"To get drinks." Elena smiled as they were in a silence until Caroline left to go get a drink as well.

"I haven't seen you in a while, what have you been up to?" Stefan asked Elena. She was about to come up with something when she felt a kiss in between her neck and saw Stefan's face go pale.

"Got the goods." He winked at Stefan as he passed Elena a glass of champagne.

"Thanks." She said as she turned and gave Damon a quick peck on the lips.

"Damon." Stefan hissed. Damon looked and smirked to him and said, "Hello to you to Stefan. How's Caroline?"

"Fine, how's _Elena._" He spat. Elena cocked her head and just listened to the fight between the brothers.

"You want one?" Caroline asked as she came back with a drink and then spotted Damon and almost dropped one of the glasses. Damon smirked to Stefan and Caroline said, "Who's this?"

"Damon, Salvatore." Damon said cockily before turning to Elena. "Would you like to dance?"

"Of course." She said as a waiter came around and she placed a glass on the tray. Damon smirked at his brother and took Elena out to the dance floor.

Stefan swallowed and Caroline just had to open her mouth. "They look so cute together."

"Let's go dance." Stefan said taking it off the subject. Caroline smiled and said, "Ok."

**X**

Damon walked to the dance floor and then wrapped his arms around Elena and she smiled at him.

"You know what I've been looking for?" Damon asked.

"What would that be?" Elena asked looking up into his bright blue eyes.

"A Queen of Shadows." Damon whispered into her ear as he brought her closer.

"What's that?" Elena asked slowly resting her head near his chest.

"Someone who will rule the shadows and world with me." Damon smirked.

"Well, who did you have in mind?" Elena asked concerned that it was someone else.

"Well, her name's Elena. Do you know of one?" He asked smirking, and then he got uncomfortable. Almost as if he was _feeling _something and it was freaking him out. What if he actually started to care?

"I know of one." Elena played along as the music stopped and Damon bowed to her.

"I think I want her to rule by my side." Damon winked and then took her hand and walked away from the party, leaving a clenched Stefan and not caring to look back.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked as he led her off.

"It's time for you too become the Queen of Shadows." Damon smirked and rushed her home to turn her into one of the most powerful queens in the world.

**X**

_Ok, so really suck ending, I know, but I hope you enjoyed the little twists I made. Remember this was a fun one. Review! BYE! _


End file.
